


Hoth & Cold

by capitainpistol



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Luke share sleeping bags on Hoth. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before ESB, when the Rebellion has moved to Hoth.

Echo Base had land, if you could find it, and if you could start a fire on it regardless of the unbearable cold, then you were immediately promoted. Two simple things made adventures by the ice white planet Hoth. Perfect for hiding from the Empire and testing the personal nudity limits of your bunkmates. Leia was glad the Rebellion would at least not die of hunger or thirst, though perhaps embarrassment was worse.

Luke gazed her way as he helped her set up her tent. The droids could’ve taken care of it. Any number of subordinates were sworn to do so, since Leia was their commanding officer, but Luke hammered away, coming up once in a while to shake the hair out of his eyes or pretend to shake the hair out of his eyes. He never said much after Leia returned from one of her spouts with Han.

The ceremony after Yavin promised many things, but solidarity wasn’t one of them. Leia had fought for Echo Base, a location known for it’s ever winters and bitter storms. No one wanted it. That she had been correct after their older sites were raided by Imperial forces made her a celebrity with actual authority amongst the ranks, and Han being sweet on her didn’t stop his natural disdain for higher ups. In the short month they’d been on Hoth, their snapping and fighting had become public knowledge, a staple of their time there.

Wasn’t all bad, Luke observed. Leia and Han slipped away in their rare moments of clarity, after each other with longing and lust and a complicated array of other feelings. If they were slightly drunk enough, or had come back from a life or death mission, they could forgive and forget for a time. 

Luke got the story from both sides, but if he said anything, they denied it. If he didn’t say anything, they became sullen or busy. Luke opted for the latter. Leia would either spill it all or hold everything in. There wasn’t an in between with her.

She held it in, calling out his name instead and gesturing with her hands. “Hammer.”

Luke threw it across the way and she caught it, bringing it to bear on the head of the duracrete pike, reinforcing the hold on her side of the tent. The winds were starting to pick up and bite at her face. Between hammerings she lifted her chin up against the wind, searching the tree line in the direction Han set down the Falcon.

Luke swallowed the lump down his throat and finished examining the pikes, making sure everything was set for Leia’s night.

The latest report from the watch told them what they already knew. The temperatures would drop to the deadly lows. A storm in the morning would take from them this piece of earth that had taken two days to find. They’d sleep and haul back to Echo Base before first light.

The rest of their exploration team set up tents of their own, trained to do so in minutes. Everyone was doubling, even tripling up. Some had grins on their faces, looking forward to it. With the Empire hovering over their heads, parsec by parsec, _last possible night of existence_ worked wonders as a line since it so easily turned to _reason to keep living_. Then there was the practicality of camp wide sex. No one was tense and they were much faster packing up after a site.

“Go in,” Luke said, coming up to shield her against the wind. “Everything’s set. I’ll be right on the other side and know if yours comes loose.” He looked up at the dark sky optimistically. An angry wail roared back through gray clouds. “I’ve seen worse sand storms.”

Leia had seen a few cruel storms herself and the side where his tent should’ve been was wholly empty. “It’s fine.” She dragged him in with her. “Come. Before our heads get frostbite.”

The tent was modest, made to withstand most conditions, even an avalanche fall, but no amount of heating pads built into the fabric could push back the cold from the hard rock ground. 

Luke blew hot air into his hands and then attempted to make a fire with the preciously hoarded wood sticks, given to the Rebellion by the Wookies of Kashyyk, rationed out back at main headquarters. Their blasters and weapons were heat based, kinetic energy expending outward. The freezing temperatures cooled the fuel to toxic levels. 

State of the art technologies, thousands of years old, spread over millions of worlds and histories. Luke could put pieces of them together and apart with his eyes closed, set a blast that could melt all the snow on Hoth, but his hands shook as if on their own. The wood splinters nibbled at his fingers as he spun them between his hands onto the little mound of dried white earth. Not a flicker of flame in sight.

“I could use an incinerator right now.”

“Like using a grenade to stop a fly. Here. I’ll help.” Leia, who had already set up the bags, one inside the other instead of side by side, knelt beside him and closed her thin long fingers over his calloused thick ones. “I used to go camping on Alderaan. Increase speed and blow soft. ”

Smoke fizzled after a few seconds and they had a small fire under the same minute. The rest of the Wookie wood was sacrificed. Enough heat build to stifle the worst Hoth had to offer. 

Too cold to contemplate undressing and what that could mean for their friendship, Luke and Leia entered their bulky heavily concealed bodies into the doubled-up sleeping bags.

“Suffocate or freeze,” muttered Luke, everything from his chest up squeezing into his lungs. His brow started to sweat even though everything from his foot to his nose was numb. “Our only options.”

“Not our only options,” offered Leia. 

After a brief moment, Luke removed his coat and then helped Leia remove hers. Able to feel each other better, they huddled and entwined. Layers of wool and cotton quickly took in and shared their heat. 

Leia let out a deep breath. “I haven’t been this warm in days.”

Neither had Luke. Her legs were wrapped around his, long and willowy. He closed his eyes and curled a strand of her brown hair between his fingers. Sleep nearly took him over until Leia slapped him lightly. 

“Of course, you’re a heavy sleeper.”

He didn’t open his eyes. “Fighter pilot rule number one. Catch sleep before it catches you.”

Leia huffed. “I can never go to sleep that fast.”

He looked on her and smiled. “You know what helps?”

“What?”

“Not talking.”

Leia slapped his chest, and, deciding she liked it better there, kept it to rest. Luke shivered at her touch, a sudden gust of cold reaching up from the ground and grabbing him. He arched his back and cursed.

“What is it?” She asked, more worried than she thought she could be. The universe was vast and full of wonders. Some of those wonders snuck up from the earth and swallowed people whole.

“Something stuck,” he said.

Confined as they were, she could do nothing but wait, head lulled on his bicep. “Got it?”

Luke pulled it out a sharp rock and threw it in the fire, sighing as he dropped back against the ground. His exasperation made him stretch and bare his neck. Leia caught sight of the edge of it, her curiosity getting the best of her. She pulled at his collar and exposed him further, exposing teeth marks.

“Are you hurt?” Again, she worried something was going to hurt him. She pulled harder at the layers on his neck and shoulder, touching the bite, finding it glossy, like an old scar. 

Luke gently took her hand off. “It’s nothing. It’s…”

“A love bite,” said Leia, her eyes widening.

Luke had never seen Leia speechless. He liked it. She was the most fascinating person he knew. The center from which all else spiraled. The Rebellion he answered to. The Squadron he fought in. The strange new powers he practiced with. Everything went back to that day with R2 and the message that had knocked him backwards. 

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, her fingers grazing the lovebite. A strange feeling built up inside her.

He laughed incredulously. “What for?”

“I hoped Han would see me… with you.”

Luke took a quick breath and nodded. “I figured.”

Leia nodded back. The bite was now bigger, she was sure, and his neck and shoulders were thick and warm with muscle.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked.

“Who…” She couldn’t believe she was asking. Her finger deliberately grazed over the lovebite one more time. “Who gave it to you?”

Luke felt her legs close around his, the junction between her thighs hot against his thigh. “One of the pilots,” he said, intentionally leaving it vague. Privacy was not something many adhered to in the New Republic. Luke liked his. Plus, he promised. 

“One of the pilots,” Leia repeated, her intentionally cool demeanor changing to her true, abundantly curious one. The possibility that Luke’s lover could be a man or a woman excited her. 

“That’s not what you want to ask me,” said Luke.

He had trouble reading people because he trusted too easily, but he could pick up on her moods, her feelings, and he trusted her with his life. 

Leia took a deep breath. “Do you like that sort of thing?” Each word had a pause in between, and she didn’t look him in the eyes when she asked.

“I like what they like,” Luke said honestly. Then, finding the courage, he asked, “What do you like?”

Leia blinked a few times before she could process his question. _What do I like?_ Had any lover asked so plainly? No. Never. Because Leia didn’t keep lovers. Much of her frustration with Han came from this insecurity. She didn’t know how to tell him that he turned her on. That she liked his devil may care act was just that, an act. He was a good guy, a sweet guy, when he wanted to be, and she adored him for his careless nobility. She liked her men gentle and strong, their heart bare on their sleeves.

Leia licked her lips. She could travel the galaxy and settle scores without rest, but get her to state a simple primal desire and she buckled. She spoke it like a secret in his ear, trusting him completely the way he trusted her.

Luke’s hand traveled down her back, the fabric moving against fingers. He turned them to lay the reverse, Luke resting half over her. He didn’t bring his hand in front the waist, but slipped his hand in from the back, grabbing her ass and taking her leg up around his waist. 

The layers of pants were constricting and he could only caress her so far, so he didn’t wait. He brought his hand back to her hips, and passed his warm palm under her belly. She shook, her skin sensitive exactly there. She almost asked him how he knew, but he didn’t stop, coming to rub the sweet spot between her legs.

Leia wrapped her arms around him as his fingers spun around her clit and lower lips, the soft flesh slowly glistening with her juices. Luke teased her, promising to enter her but going again for the brush, slipping in and around her sex, making her wetter.

“What do you want now?” Luke asked. 

She wanted to know if she could make her own lovebite. The idea of someone else putting their mark on Luke made her froth with envy. 

Luke’s yes broke through her thoughts. He had heard her somehow, and he was fucking her harder in response, exactly as she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

He needed her. He needed her to live, to be, to control this growing doubt inside. He hugged her tight, claiming her with his hand, taking a hold of one of her breasts and closing his eyes as she purred when he pulled her closer, his palm grazing her nipple. 

She draped her arm over his and let out a deep breath, lifting her chin, eyes heavy and ready to close again. “Is everything all right?”

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No,” she said, snuggling deeper within his hold. Her breath rose and fell in another long pull and release, his body flexing to accommodate her. She squeezed his hand with hers and brought it from her breast to her belly, her skin tingling from the memory of his fingers working at her pleasure. Still chasing vague, comforting dreams about a home that no longer existed, she murmured, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I wouldn’t know what to say.” 

Leia pressed her ass against his groin. “You don’t have to, but biting you will be difficult in this very comfortable position.”

“No biting for me, thanks.” 

Luke looked down and bit his lip the barest outline of her cheeks rolling against the cock struggling inside the fabric. Sliding down the warm flesh of her navel, Luke took her by the hip and moved at her pace. The slightest pressure excited him, and Leia’s excited crooning urged him on. 

“What do you like?” She asked, taking his arm and putting it his hand back around to close around her breast once again. He had focused on her with intensity she didn’t know he possessed. Brow wet with sweat, breathless with encouragement to finish in his hand, not a care in the world for his own release.

Luke squeezed hard, pinching her nipple, breathing against her neck as his other arm closed around her throat. Together they pulled down their trousers. Leia held on to his forearm. Too confined to properly spread her legs, Luke spit in his hand and guided his cock inside her, first the tip and then half and finally the whole. He fucked her with increasing vigor and speed, his grunting coming from deep within. 

Leia let out a moan and scream, making Luke instantly stop.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He dropped his forehead on her back, his breath hot against her skin. The strong hold he had around her dissolved to gentle tenderness. “Did I hurt you?”

Leia chuckled, breathing hard. She lifted her elbow to pat him on the cheek. “No,” she said. “No, no, no, you did not hurt me, but I finally understand why everyone’s biting you.”


End file.
